What We Deserve
"What We Deserve" is the third and final episode of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Michonne. It was released on April 26, 2016 for PC/Mac, PlayStation 4, PlayStation 3, Xbox One, and Xbox 360, and on April 27th for iOS and Android. Summary In this third and final episode, feeling the weight of choices both recent and long ago, Michonne tries to protect an innocent family... but Norma and the vengeful Monroe crew are closing in. As reality shatters and the ghosts of the daughters she abandoned demand to be heard, your choices will determine who lives, who dies, and what redemption really means in a world gone to hell." Plot TBA In-Game Decisions Did you let Sam bury her father? *Helped Sam move her father's body - 92.1% *Leave her alone - 7.9% Did you tell Alex what happened to his father? *Didn't tell Alex his father was dead - 78.7% *Told Alex his father was dead - 21.3% Did you hand Randall over to Norma? *Handed Randall over to Norma - 62.2% *Didn't hand Randall over to Norma - 37.8% Did you put Norma out of her misery? *Left Norma to die - 60.3% *Shot Norma to put her out of her misery - 39.7% Did you choose to leave your daughters or stay with them? *Chose to leave your daughters - 91.7% *Stayed with your daughters - 8.3% Credits *Michonne *Pete *Samantha Fairbanks *Randall (Alive or Zombified, Determinant) *Norma *Paige *James Fairbanks *Alex Fairbanks *Zachary (Determinant) *Jonas *Gabby *Siddiq *Oak *Berto *Colette (Hallucination) *Elodie (Hallucination) *Dominic (Hallucination) *John Fairbanks (Corpse) Deaths *Berto *Jonas (If Zachary is Dead) *Gabby (If Zachary is Alive) *Oak (Determinant) *Randall (Alive or Zombified) *Janey *Rich *Zachary (If spared in "In Too Deep") *Norma *Samantha Fairbanks (Determinant) *At least 2 unnamed members of Monroe (One of which is determinant) Impacts This list shows the narrative consequences affected by choices from the previous episodes. *Zachary will appear in this episode if Michonne stopped Samantha from killing him in the first episode. *Randall will appear either zombified or alive depending on if Michonne killed him or spared him. *Pete will be a hostage if he was left at Monroe. *Pete will still conserve his earring in his ear depending of what Michonne said. *Like in previous episode, one of the three illusory toys that appeared in the first episode, will reappear on a flashback depending in which Michonne focused. Promotional Poster Trivia *Last appearance of Samantha. (Determinant) *Last appearance of Randall. (Alive or Zombified) *Last appearance of Norma. *Last appearance of Zachary. (If Spared in "In Too Deep") *Last appearance of Oak. (Determinant) *Last appearance of Jonas. (Determinant) *Last appearance of Gabby. (Determinant) *Last appearance of Berto. *Last appearance of Janey. *Last appearance of Elodie. (Hallucination) *Last appearance of Colette. (Hallucination) *First (and last) appearance of Rich. *First (and last) appearance of Dominic. (Hallucination) '' *Last appearance of John. ''(Corpse) *Oceanside is mentioned by Pete. Oceanside is a community of survivors that trades with the Alexandria Safe-Zone, and has only been mentioned in the comics. *This is the first time a preview of the final episode was shown in the previous episode. *A poster in James and Alex's room is of Outcast; another comic series by Robert Kirkman. *This episode is tied with "Long Road Ahead" of Season One with the most characters death with a total of 12. (Determinant) **Intrestingly enough, both episodes are the third in their respective series. *The song in the credits is "To The Bone" by Mirel Wagner. *The song that plays on John's record player is "Mary Don't You Weep". *In the flashback, Oak can make a reference to the film Jaws by saying "We're gonna need a bigger boat." Goofs/Errors *Norma will know anyway that they have his brother, even if Michonne managed to deceive her in previous episode if she made Randall talk to her. *During the trade scene, when Randall speaks with the bag over his head his voice sounds muffled as if he has been gagged, but when the bag is taken off his head it shows he has nothing over his mouth and he is shown to be able to speak clearly with the bag over his head in early scenes at the house whilst on the chair. *If Michonne takes the bag off a zombified Randall's head and then shoves him towards Norma, Norma kills him instantly by shooting him in the chest. Shooting a zombie in the chest (especially with a glock) wouldn't be able to put them down that easily as it would take the head to kill them easily. *If Randall still alive and delivered to Norma just to rush to Michonne when he is free, his hands look intacts, clean and healthy after being crushed last night in a vice. *The two people that Michonne (and Pete) killed In Give No Shelter, there bodies aren't see in the yarn. Videos Trailer The Walking Dead Michonne - Finale Trailer|Official Trailer Achievements/Trophies :For all obtainable achievements and trophies, see Achievements. Reception (To Be Added) Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Episodes Category:Season Finales